


Undervalued

by TheIronMechanic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, MIT Era, Time Travel, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic
Summary: It is MIT graduation day for Tony and Rhodey until it isn't.Wait, is that him? Wow, he did grow up nicely.ORJust the time travelling trope. Tony and his teachers, classmates - all of whom hated his guts just for being smart (who does that?) - and parents get sent to the future, where the only person who might be able to help them is a 40-year-old Tony Stark.Great.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis & Tony Stark, Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 219
Kudos: 727





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new I'm trying, please let me know if you like it.  
> By the way, I'm not american so I don't really know how graduations work. Also, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

He’s been in MIT for the past 5 years and honestly, they’ve been hell. He thought they would be the best years of his life, but nope, that’s far from the truth, how _naïve_ had he been in the past.

The only good thing that came out of it was his best friend, James Rhodes. Rhodey for his friends, _Platypus_ , _Sourpatch_ and _Rhodey-bear_ for him. So yeah, Tony Stark has _finally_ got a best friend.

He’s been the only one who has had his back all these years while everyone else was against him. His dad hated that he preferred building robots instead of missiles, always saying, and I quote :

’T _his is not what I sent you here to do, you are supposed to build things for the company you are going to inherit in the future, not these stupid toys you think are_ so _impressive. Well guess what? They are not! You are a_ disgrace _to this family Anthony, now get back to work!_ ’

He used to get really upset by those words, but by the time he heard it for the fourth, fifth or sixth time, the power they used to hold disappeared, replaced by the goal of proving him wrong, which he did many times, but _surprise!_ his dad completely ignored them.

But Howard Stark wasn’t the only one against him, _oh no_. Every student hated him just for the fact that he was much younger and much more intelligent than them. He was a genius, what was he supposed to do? Pretend he wasn’t to satisfy their ego? Well, they better keep dreaming, because his ego was ten times bigger than theirs, _combined_.

Since day one 15-year-old Tony Stark had been everyone’s laughing stock. But not just students, who used to not just make fun of him, they also straight up bullied him, punching his face and all - but that’s a story for another time. His teachers hated his guts because they couldn’t get their little heads around the fact that everything they taught, Tony already knew. For them he was just a spoiled brat who got into MIT thanks to daddy’s money, _oh if they knew_.

Today though, he can thank the gods or whoever is up there - if there’s anyone or anything really there - because this will be the last day he will be spending with these people. Today, him and Rhodey will just go on a road-trip for at least 2 weeks before his best friend goes away to serve in the military. No parents, no teachers, no bullies. Just them two having a great time in California.

“What’s going on inside your head Tones?” Rhodey’s voice gets him back to reality. “Are the speeches too boring for you?” he laughs softly.

“They are already on the speeches?”

“For the last 15 minutes man. Where have you been? Space?”

If the speeches are almost up, that means it’s almost time to get the diplomas. Which _also_ means that getting out of here and not coming back is closer than ever. He fantasizes of getting his diploma, jumping off the stage and running as fast as he can out of this hellhole, but _no sir_. He will have to wait to take the stupid pictures with his parents so that they can post it in the papers. He can already see it.

‘ _Tony Stark, future heir of Stark Industries has graduated MIT at 20’_

“Seriously kid, you okay?” 

“Yeah Platypus, I’m fine. How long until we get our diplomas?” Rhodey, seeing his desire for everything to finish, just smiles.

“Not much, the speech will finish in a bit, then the only thing left before the diplomas is the little presentation of the last contest winner. Just another way of showing off _MIT’s brightest minds_ if you ask me.” He says with disdain “I still have no idea why you didn’t apply to that one, you would’ve won.”

“I didn’t even think about it. I should let someone else win one of those contests for once, right?.” Tony just smiles as Rhodey playfully pokes his arm. “Let’s just hope that he does the presentation quickly, I can’t feel my butt anymore.”

Once the speech finishes, just as Rhodey told him, another guy goes onstage to present his little machine which doesn’t look at all interesting to Tony, but somehow it gets everyone else’s attention.

He takes his time explaining everything, and Tony can do nothing but sight, why is everyone so eager to show off? It probably doesn’t even work properly, surely he can even make it better.

Suddenly, the guy pushes a button and the machine starts shaking, something Tony is sure isn’t supposed to happen just by looking at his face. Somehow the thing starts to light up and he waits for a _boom_ but it never happens. Everything just turns black.

**NYC, Stark Tower, 25th May 2012 17:30**

“Tony?” the aforementioned raises his head “I need you to sign these and you need to pick up your phone because for the next 15 minutes Fury has been calling me nonstop seeing as you keep ghosting him.” Tony gets up from the ground where he had been tinkering with the car and signs the papers, stealing a quick kiss.

“I’m busy”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I am” Tony pulls her closer by the hips, taking the papers from her hands and putting them on top of the car and kissing her, this time deeper, letting her know that he’s missed her all day. She responds as eager as him, but pulls away after a few minutes.

“It’s nice to know how much you missed me baby, but I’m not letting you off the hook. Call.” * _Poke_ * “Fury” * _Poke_ * “Now _”_ * _Poke_ *. She gets out of his embrace but not without kissing him one last time. “Get to it.” She pinches slightly his butt, turns away and walks towards the door, the only sounds in the workshop being her stilettos and his heavy breathing.

“Shit” He says looking down at his more than eager little friend. He takes the las gulp of scotch on his glass and sights, sitting on the workshop couch.

“Sir, Director Fury is calling”

“Shit” he curses again as he runs a hand over his face. “Put him through J. What do you need Nicky?”

“Stark. Always getting on my nerves, some things never change.” Tony snorts, he doesn’t even know why he’s calling him after two years of not even contacting him. Consultant _my ass_.

“That’s me Nicky boy. To what do I owe the pleasure today? How’s life been going for the past two years?” His sarcasm is more than present on his voice, something that Fury notices, of course he does.

“I didn’t think resentment was something you felt Stark.”

“It’s not resentment _Director Fury_. It’s nonchalantness”

“Of course, how could I confuse them?”

“I don’t know Nick and I don’t care. What do you want?” He could be doing much more interesting and important things with his time. The only reason he has even picked up the phone is because Pepper might get his head if Nicky boy called her one more time.

“We need your skills” His skills? Yeah, sure. He laughs, loud.

“My skills? What is it Nicky? Can’t you just say you need my help and only _my_ help? Because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be your first option if Natashalie could do the job.” He knows he got him there the moment he heard Fury’s sight.

“You keep telling yourself that Stark.” Of course he wouldn’t admit it, but knowing he was right was the only thing Tony needed, he didn’t need reassurance.

“So what do you need me for _oh almighty S.H.I.E.L.D_?”

“Our satellite picked up an energy reading similar to the tesseract.”

“The tesseract? The thing my dad was researching after he couldn’t find his good ol’ friend Captain America?” He scoffs, why does everything everyone needs him for is somehow always related to his old man?

“Exactly. Our scientist don’t have his research and we don’t have much time to study it, so I’m sure you could lend us your experti-“

“My help, you mean.” Fury scoffs, clearly annoyed. Excellent, exactly what he wanted.

“Yes, Stark. Your help. Now get your ass over here. We don’t have time for this.”

“But _Nicky_ , I need to finish some things first. I can’t just drop everything when you need me.” Sarcasm is dropping out of his entire body, and it’s doing nothing but make the eyepatch guy angry, but he doesn’t really care.

“I swear to God, Stark. If you don’t get here in the next hour I’ll get someone to take you here personally.”

“And who would that be? Natashalie? Because let me tell you-“

“Ms. Potts”

“I’m on my way.”

**Somewhere in the outskirts of NYC, 25th March 2012 18:00**

“Where the hell are we?” A 23-year-old James Rhodes asks a20-year-old Tony Stark, surrounded by his classmates and their parents.

“I have no idea Rhodey” Tony says as he looks around him, catching his father’s eyes. “I have _no_ idea” 

A really small plane - ‘private jet’ Tony thinks - flies over them and lands near. Tony sees his father walk towards it. Curious, he follows him, the only thing catching his attention being a word: S.H.I.E.L.D. His father far from surprised just sights.

“Shit”

A man covered in completely black clothes and an eyepatch gets out of the plane. Everyone is just staring at him, not knowing what is happening or what to do next.

“You” The guy says pointing at Howard, Maria, Rhodes, Jarvis, Ana and Tony “are coming with me” 

_Great_.


	2. Chapter 2

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. 25th May 2012 18:28**

“How’s it going, Fury’s minions?” Everyone’s head turns to Tony Stark as he strides in, dressed in a business suit and his usual sunglasses. Their faces are the only things he needs to understand their feelings towards him this very moment. Annoyance. “Don’t look at me like that, the eyepatch invited me here. Well,” he pauses dramatically “he _needed_ me here.”

No one responds, so he just sits in Fury’s chair spinning around, looking at everything, taking in every detail. They might come in handy later or if he is ever invited back again - _oh if he only knew_ \- by Fury and his squad.

Seeing as the one-eye man doesn’t come, the billionaire decides to play with his phone for a bit. Pepper’s been telling him he’s wasting his time playing that game but he begs to differ, ‘Crossy Road’ is _not_ a waste of time. On the contraire, it is-

“Wow, Stark coming early to a meeting. That’s something I thought I would never see.” He looks up from his phone only to find the one and only Natashalie leaning on the table, smirking. “I didn’t believe it when I found out you were Fury’s last resource.”

“Well, master of the disguise, believe it or not, I am useful. Even though you think of me as narcissistic, self-obsessed and impulsive.” Laughing slightly, the spy gently sits on the chair next to his.

“Tell me, what did Director Fury offer you to be here?” Faking offense, Tony gasps, putting a hand on his chest.

“Offer me? Natashalie, you offend me. He asked for my help and I, being the concerned and good citizen that I am, came immediately.” At that, the now redhead - wasn’t she brunette when he met her? - laughs.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry Mr. ‘Concerned Citizen’ I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m sure it went more along the lines of ‘Come here or I’ll get Pepper to bring your ass’. Am I right?” Instead of being offended, the billionaire puffs, a small smile on his face.

“You got me super spy, nothing gets past you right? I always forget.”

“Well, considering Fury asked me to go to your house to kidnap you and I never got the chance to, I deduced he must’ve used the only person who holds some kind of power over you. And that is without a shadow of a doubt, Pepper Potts.”

“Holy cow, you _are_ good. Can you teach me that?” He leans on the table, getting closer to the spy. “Or better yet, can you tell me what you found? Because, let’s be honest, if you want me to help you, I need more than what your boss gave me.” 

Instead of giving him an answer, she gets up, walking towards the exit. But before she leaves, she turns around slightly to look at him. “Would you believe me if I told you time travel?” Tony stares wide-eyed before laughing.

“Time travel? Yeah sure.”

“Well, that’s my answer. Take it or leave it.” Leaving him mouth agape, she leaves the room.

“Time travel, huh? That’s new.” He takes out his phone again, continuing his game. 

**S.H.I.E.L.D Private Plane. 25th May 2012. 18:36**

“Can you tell me who are you and where are you taking us?” Howard Stark impatiently asks the mysterious man with the eyepatch. “We’ve been here for more than 30 minutes. We demand answers!”

“Why did you take just _us_?” 20-year-old Tony Stark asks softly, his eyes still glued to the airplane window.

“That’s not the important thing right now Anthony!” He points at the stranger, demanding. “Where are you taking us?!”

“Yeah, of course it is not important.” His son mumbles loud enough for him to hear.

“This doesn’t concern you, so just stay quiet boy.” Howard reprimands him, turning once again to the stranger. “I swear to God, tell me where we are going!”

“I don’t need to tell you anything, seeing as we are already here.” For the first time since they got in, the strange man looks at them. Smiling softly, he turns to Tony. “You are the only ones that mattered in this case, no one else would be helpful in this situation. Because believe it or not, I know exactly who all of you are. Met some of you actually.”

“You’ve met us? Well, you didn’t meet me for sure, because I would remember a guy with an eyepatch, believe me.” Tony tells him, sitting more comfortably on his plane seat.

“You’ve got no idea of everything that’s happened kid, you don’t know me _right now_ but you will. And believe me, you will despise me as much as I despise you. Well, future-you that is.” Future-him? What the hell was he talking about? Before he can ask anything else, the plane door opens behind the stranger. Did they land already? Everyone follows closely behind, completely silent. “The name’s Fury, Nick Fury. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D”

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. 25th May 2012 18:44**

He wasn’t expecting this at all. Are all of these stuff even real? They are on an airfield that flies! _Flies_! What the hell is going on? Is this a dream? How is all of this possible? He looks at everyone who was with him on the plane. Jarvis is holding Ana close, looking around completely shocked. His mother is grabbing his father’s arm, who doesn’t even seem to acknowledge her. Finally Rhodey is as serious as ever, not saying a word as they follow the man - Fury? - inside.

What seemed like agents of some kind walk around them. Some look like security guards with big machine guns on their hands. Others look like intelligence agents, with some kind of earphones hanging from their necks. He doesn’t get the chance to examine all the planes though, they get in as soon as they land.

After a couple of minutes walking around the inside of the flying airfield, Fury gets them to a big room, filled with people using some kind of really futuristic computers and a big table at the back, up some steps, where a man is sitting alone. Weird. 

Looking around, he sees how everything looks like really high-tech. As he takes everything in, he goes to the windows, looking at the empty sky. 

“Are you seriously telling me this is S.H.I.E.L.D? How did you even hear about that name?” Howard asks from behind him.

“Well, seeing as we are already here, I guess there is no better time than this to tell you what’s going on.” He gestures at the empty chairs where some agents were sitting not long ago. “I’m just going to go straight to the point. You are in the future, the year 2012 to be more exact.”

The future? They are in the future? They travelled to the year 2012? No one has said anything, so as always, he has to step in.

“I’m not fat yet, am I? I hope not.” No one laughs except maybe Fury, he can’t really tell with that guy.

“Well, about that-“ He shuts up the moment someone screams his name.

“Nicky boy! You are finally here!” Everyone turns around at the sound of another’s man voice. He looks middle-aged, around 40, with a pretty neat goatee, a suit and sunglasses that he wears _inside_. That guy’s not one of these agents for sure, he looks too cool for that. “What took you so long?” He walks towards them, not noticing them at all. “I hope you weren’t hiding from me, because you were the one who asked me to be here, remember? So what’s go-“

The man stops abruptly the moment he sees them. Opening and closing his mouth, no other word comes out.

“Wow, that’s new. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so quiet.” Fury laughs, the stranger still looking between all of them, shock clear in his face. Who is this guy?

“How- What- What are they doing here? How are they here?” A big sight scapes his mouth as he runs his hands through his face. “I think- Imma-“ He points towards the exit. “I think I’m going to get some air. Be right back.”

What the _hell_ ’s going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony finally sees the gang! They don't know who he is yet, so let's see what happens.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they always help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my first language, so mistakes are all mine.

**Bathroom. 25th May 2012 19:20**

‘ _Breath Tony, breath.’_ His lungs feel like they are going to explode, no air seems to go through them. He feels like he might just choke to death. Oh God. ‘ _God God God. Breath man, breath. Not another panic attack. Breath breath breath.’_ His body can’t take his weight anymore so before he collapses, Tony slides to the ground, his back to the wall.

Before he realizes, tears are streaming down his face, finding himself silently crying. Closing his eyes, he wipes away his tears and starts to do his breathing exercises. ‘ _Inhale, hold it - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 - exhale. Again, just like Pepper taught you, come on.’_

10 minutes pass and his breathing is finally back to normal, the only problem now being the unstopping tears coming out of his eyes. ‘ _What the hell is going on? Oh God mom, Jarvis, Ana. God. Why does this shit always happen to me?’_

Slowly, his hands shaking, he grabs his phone from his pocket. Thank the Lord he has her on speed-dial. ‘ _Pepper, I need Pepper’_ He dries once again his tears even though more just come out. What a picture.

“ _Tony?_ ” He sights, thanking everything that’s holy that she picked up. Nothing comes out of his mouth, only sniffs and ocasional light sobs. “ _Tony, what’s wrong? Are you crying?_ ” No response “ _Tony baby, you are scaring me. What happened?”_

“They are here”

“ _They? Who are they?”_

_“_ My parents”

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier . 25th May 2012 19:20**

“Who was that?” No one answers ‘ _Huh_ ’ “He’s not an agent is he? He doesn’t look like one. He looks too cool, cooler than any of you _if you ask me_. What is he? Like a higher-up? Like-“

“He looked familiar.” Jarvis interrupts, looking around them. His eyes fall on Ana, then go to Maria, his brows raised. “Didn’t he?”

“He did, he - uhm - he looks too familiar -“

“He’s an engineer. Our top engineer. He doesn’t work with us, he’s an external help. He’ll be the one helping us find the way to get you back to your time.” Fury walks to the windows, hands behind his back.

“But why would he walk away like that? He looked spooked, like he just saw some ghosts.” Rhodey looks at everyone he has around. “Unless-“

“Unless we aren’t here anymore” Jarvis finishes his sentence, his head down, looking at his shoes like they are the most interesting thing in the room. And everyone knows that’s not _at all_ true. “But why would he react like that? We don’t know him, do we?” Ana puts an arm around him, rubbing his back.

**Bathroom. 25th May 2012 19:25**

“ _Your parents? Tony, that’s not possible. Your parents-“_ She sights “ _Your parents died 20 years ago honey._ ”

“I know how it sounds but Pepper, they are here. That’s why Fury wanted me to come. Time travel he said! I need your help he said! Well, I didn’t come here for this. He didn’t tell me anything! He should’ve-“ Tony starts hyperventilating once again. “Oh God no, not again”

“ _Tony breath, please. Relax honey. Breath with me, okay? In-_ “ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 “ _\- and out. That’s it baby, you are doing great. Breath_ ” After five minutes of breathing exercises, Tony goes back to normal. His jacket and his tie on the floor next to him, his sweaty face between his knees and his phone on speakerphone in front of him. “ _Are you feeling any better?_ ”

“Yes, thank you Pepper, really.” He rests his head on the wall, cleaning the sweat off his forehead.

“ _Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to come?_ ” He smiles. ‘ _I don’t deserve this woman._ ’

“No Pepper, you have important things to do there. You don’t need to come here, I’m okay.”

“ _I don’t care about these things Tony. Between work and you, you are more important. Never doubt that, okay?_ ” He nods, laughing slightly after realizing she can’t see him.

“Thank you Pepper. I really don’t deserve you honey.”

“ _Thank you Tony but we both know that’s not true. I love you, I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?_ ”

“No, Pepper really, you don’t-“

“ _I’ll be there. You can’t change my mind. I’ll see you soon baby, if you need anything just call me_.”

“Okay, okay.” He grabs his phone from the floor, disconnecting the speakerphone and placing it on his ear. “I love you”

“ _I love you too_.” She hangs up.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier . 25th May 2012 19:40**

“We might know him. Think about it” Younger-Tony stands up and points at the high-tech computers. “We are like 20 years in the future, right? That guy is like 40, so back in 1990 he should’ve been like 20 or 20-something.” He puts his hand on Rhodey’s shoulder. “He might be from our class!”

“Do you really think he would act like that if he went to our class? Almost no one likes us, Tones. Don’t deny it. And he didn’t even look at us! He just saw your parents, Jarvis and Ana and he started to freak out. No one in our class knows Jarvis and Ana.” Tony defeated, sits back down.

“So he knows us. But he should be our age in the 90s?” He sights “That makes no sense”

“Unless-“ Maria starts talking, but stops, her gaze fixed on something, or rather _someone_ walking towards them. “I know why he looks so familiar” her voice is so soft that it hardly reaches everyone’s ears. Suddenly tears start coming out of her eyes, silently crying.

“Maria?” Howard puts his arm around her, her head falling between his shoulder and his neck, still crying. “What’s wrong sweetheart? You know him?” 

The mysterious man walks towards Fury and stops next to him. His eyes slightly red. ‘ _Was he crying?’_ Maria sits straight, cleaning her face clean from her tears and looks at the man who, in that moment turns around, locking eyes with her.

“Of course I know him.” She stands up and extends her arms towards him. “My boy, _my_ _dear_ _Bambino_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Sorry it took so long, but between online college classes, quarantine and all the assignments we are getting, I didn't have enough time to do anything. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they are really helpful!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired by all the support I got on the last chapter, so I have decided to give you a little present and wrote a new one today. Enjoy it!
> 
> As always, English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine.

Everything seems like it happens in slow-motion. His brain can’t properly process his emotions. He needs to cry again. _Hell_ , he _wants_ to cry again. His mom is going to hug him after 20 years of missing her like crazy. But he can’t move, he just _can’t_.

His mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out and Maria just keeps getting closer and closer, her face full of tears, just like his he’s sure. She stands in front of him, just looking up and down, taking in every detail.

Now he can finally feel the tears streaming down his face, his eyesight blurry. But before he is able to clean them away, someone beats him to it. Soft hands caress his face, making those tears disappear. Oh God how he’s missed this.

“Bambino” Maria puts his head on her collar, just like she used to do when he was a little kid. “ _Il mio bel_ _Bambino_ ” She runs her hands on his hair, the softest of touches, next to Pepper’s.

“ _Mamma_ ” He stands straight, looking at her “ _Quanto mi sei mancata, mamma_ ” Before she can reply, he hugs her tight. Tighter than he’s ever hugged before. ‘ _Mom, oh how I’ve missed you_ ’.

As they hug, the world just seems to disappear, nothing else matters. He’s got his mom back, there’s nothing more important. Who cares about bad guys? Who cares about the fact that everyone is looking at them? Who cares about time travel? It’s his _mom_ , his _mamma_.

“Anthony, my baby. It’s you.” A soft chuckle comes out of Tony’s mouth, who finally lets his mom go, as much as it pains him to do so.

“Yeah, I guess I am” Maria once again puts her hands on his face, cleaning the rest of his tears and putting his hair in place, just like old times.

“Young sir” Jarvis. _Jarvis_. How could he forget about him? Jarvis, Ana. His second family, the ones who raised him alongside his mother. Jarvis, the man who replaced his dad - he’s not afraid nor embarrassed to admit it. Ana, the woman who was there for him whenever his mom couldn’t. God, he’s missed them.

“Jarvis?” Maria steps away, Tony finally being able to see him standing up from his chair, walking straight towards him. This time though, Tony doesn’t just stand still like a statue, he starts to walk forward, meeting him half way.

The older man extends his hand, waiting for a handshake. ‘ _Oh, no you don’t_ ’ But Tony being Tony, instead of shaking it, he pulls him forward, embracing him just like he did with his mom.

“I’ve missed you buddy.”

“I wish I could say the same young sir, but you are sitting right there. Driving me bloody crazy every day.” Jarvis softly says in his ear, amusement obvious in his tone.

“Yeah, I was an annoying brat wasn’t I?” He chuckles, letting go of him. “For what is worth, I’m not like that _anymore,_ so I guess you did something right.”

Suddenly Ana Jarvis appears, making him divert his attention to her. Before he can say anything, she’s already hugging him.

“Oh my. My boy is all grown up.” She lets go of him and starts running her hands up and down his arms. “You look so handsome my boy. Don’t you think Edwin?”

“Indeed my dear, he looks very charming.” He smiles, putting his hand on his wife’s back.

“Go to him Tony” She turns her head, looking at Howard. “You know how stubborn he is. He’s just trying to understand what’s happening.”

“Yeah, I know. Sadly I still haven’t forgotten.” He kisses her cheek and walks away. Before he reaches Howard though, he stops. ‘ _Oh shit, it was graduation day_ ’

“So” Both younger-Tony and Rhodey sit on their respective chairs, still trying to process everything going on. “Graduation day, huh? Finally free.” No one says anything for a few moments until Rhodey breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry this is just so weird Tones.” Rhodey gets up, an apologetic look on his face. “I think I have enough with one Tony, let alone two. It’s good to see you don’t end up in jail or anything like that but, uhm, it’s too weird.” He looks at Tony up and down “Yeah, I’m going to go to the bathroom now. I’ll uh, let you catch up.” 

As Rhodey walks away, Tony sits next to uhm, himself? Drying his sweaty hands on his dress pants, he looks at his younger self, trying to find the words to say.

“Do we ever get along?” 

“Who?”

“Me and dad. Do we ever get along? Or am I always going to be, you know. A disappointment to him?” Sighting softly, Tony looks to the ceiling, trying to find the answer. 

“Do you think we do get along?”

“I don’t know, you are the one who is 20 years older.” Younger-Tony smiles softly, looking up at his older self.

“Hey kid, don’t call me old. I’m still young, you know? You wish you looked like me when- Well, I guess you will” He chuckles, but the smile doesn’t last too long. “But seriously, do you think we ever do?” Seeing as he doesn’t respond, he continues. “Do you think that if we got along he would’ve preferred to check out all the latest tech instead of come and talk to me?” Tony puts a hand on his younger-self shoulder. “Don’t sweat it. We live perfectly fine without him, you hear me? Stick to the people that are always by your side, don’t obsess with those who don’t give a crap about you.” He suddenly gets up, straightening his suit. “Wow, look at that, me giving advice. Talk to you later kid.” He walks away, leaving his younger-self with a small smile on his face.

There he is, looking at tech, of course. He doesn’t even look aways from it when Tony approaches him. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Finally, he looks at him. “I bet it is. 20 years are a lot to come up with new tech.” Tony reaches for it, inspecting the device before putting it back down.

“Anthony” Howard sits on the edge of the table, his arms crossed, unimpressed.

“Howard.” Tony sits next to him, his hands in his pockets. “Must suck, doesn’t it? Not knowing what everything is, what every single thing does. You always hated that. The not knowing things. Drove you crazy whenever I didn’t tell you every single thing I did with my life. Well, I _loved_ not telling you things. It was, uhm, dare I say it, my passion.” He chuckles with no amusement whatsoever.

“You think that because you are older now you can talk to me like that?” Howard gets up, not even looking at him. “Let me tell you something boy. I’m still your father, wether you like it or not. So have some respect.” He walks away, leaving Tony by himself, looking down to his feet.

He doesn’t know how long he stays in that position, might’ve been minutes, might’ve been hours, he doesn’t really know. Nothing makes him look up for a long time until a familiar sound reaches his ears. And he loves that sound, because he knows exactly who it is.

A door suddenly opens and everyone focuses their attention at the person who walks in. A gorgeous redhead, face full of freckles and blue eyes, dressed in a woman’s business suit. ‘ _Beautiful as always_ ’ he thinks.

“Tony? Where’s Tony? I need to-“ She doesn’t finish her sentence. The sight before her makes her stop short. In a second, Tony is next to her. “What-“ He just shrugs, putting his hand on her back, the other still in his pocket.

“Told you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I also don't speak Italian so the couple of sentences in this chapter may not be right, blame google translator not me :)
> 
> By the way, don't get used to me updating every day, just saying.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they are really helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter for my dear readers.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**Undisclosed Location 25th May 19:00**

“Where the hell are we?”

“Where did these people take us?”

“I told you they were trying to kidnap us”

“Dude, it was our graduation, couldn’t they have done this another day?”

“Hello? Mom? Have you seen my mom?”

“They don’t pay me enough for this shit”

“Everybody shut up!” A mysterious man leans on the railing above everyone, head down. At his annoyed shout, no one dares to say another word. “We are here to protect you. We didn’t kidnap you. So stop with that bullshit.” With a sight, he stands straight, starting to slowly pace around. “We are with the government. With S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, I know none of you know what that is, but I’m telling you, don’t ask. I wasn’t even supposed to be here, but they sent me to babysit so, as you can tell, I’m more than annoyed.” The still anonymous agent looks at everyone, trying to take in every detail possible.

“There are only two rules. One, be quiet, you ask questions and we won’t give you answers, so refrain from wasting our time. We will provide you with places to sit, sleep and eat, so don’t worry about that.” As soon as he finishes that sentence, dozens of other agents walk in carrying chairs, inflatable mattresses and even small couches. “And rule number two, the most important one. Don’t try anything stupid. I don’t need to explain more than that, do I?” He clasps his hands together. “So let’s get to it.”

“I don’t like this. Why are we here when they took the Starks with them? We are just probably inthe middle of some of their messes. _Rich people_ ”

**S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier . 25th May 2012 19:40**

“I know you told me, but I thought you were delirious” She whisper-screams, wide-eyed, still not looking at him. Tony gasps, pretending to be offended.

“Me? Delirious? Why would you think that Ms. Potts?” He turns to look at her, his hands in his pockets. Before he can say anything else, his brain makes him shut up at the glare she sends his way. “Yep, I’m uh, I’m going to shut up now.” Fury suddenly appears next to her, making both of them to jump slightly. ‘ _Fucking spies_ ’ he thinks.

“Ms. Potts what a surprise. I wasn’t notified of this.” Fury extends his hand, Pepper politely shakes it. “I guess you have been updated on everything going on. Even though I told your… boyfriend here that this was classified” The director glares at Tony, who just shrugs.

“I made him tell me. You know I always get the information I need” She drops his hand, a fake smile on her face. ‘ _That was hot’_ Tony thinks, forgetting about the fact that all his family is staring at them.

“Yeah, you know how she is. I can’t say no to her. Business woman, you know? That’s her job” He sets one of his hands again on her back, motioning for her to start walking. “Well, Nicky boy, you better update everyone of everything, because I for one need a debriefing. Shall we?” The pair walk down the stairs, whispering to each other.

“Are you okay?” She grabs his hand, caressing it.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’ve cried a little bit more, let out all my emotions and I’m better. Who knew?” He gives her a cheeky smile, she mirrors him but with a soft smile. ‘ _This man_ ’

Pepper lets his hand go the moment she sees Maria start walking directly towards them. Pepper extends her arm, waiting for the older woman to take it, instead she hugs her. Before she can react, Maria lets go, grabbing Pepper by the arms, running her hands up and down, looking at her with a smile.

“She’s beautiful my dear. You chose really well.” The pair blushes “Thank you for keeping him safe.” Maria hugs her once again, whispering into her ear softly. “And thank you for loving him” Pepper opens and closes her mouth, looking for something to say to the older woman “I know love when I see it dear.” Maria finally lets go, hugging Tony next. “I don’t really know her but I sense she’s a keeper” Once the hug finishes, she puts her hands on his face.

“Yeah, she definitely is.” His mother smiles widely, her eyes filled with proud tears.

While mother and son continue talking, Pepper looks around, trying to figure out who everyone is. Her eyes suddenly stop when she sees him, a 20 year old Tony staring at her, mouth agape. ‘ _Oh God, he’s precious._ ’ She starts walking and sees him tense, knowing she’s going to talk to him.

“You must be Tony.” She smiles softly.

“Uhm, yeah.” He stops, not knowing what to say. ‘ _She’s gorgeous_ ’ he thinks. As he continues to stare at her, Rhodey, who is standing next to him, nudges his arm, making him come out of his shock. “Uh, and you are?”

“I’m Pepper.” She extends her arm, he takes her hand and shakes it, still looking directly into her eyes. She giggles at his nervousness.

“Are you, uhm. Are you my, uhm…”

“Yes, I’m your, well, future you’s girlfriend.” As soon as she says it, he blushes furiously. “Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you” She smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder. When he nods slightly, she walks away, hearing him in the distance.

“What the… She’s gorgeous, God. Have you seen her Rhodey? She’s…” Sitting next to her boyfriend, she giggles. Putting a hand on his leg, she looks at him and smiles when he takes it.

“Okay, this is what we know so far.” Fury goes o stand next to Pepper and Howard, who is sitting next to his wife, looking ahead. “We found tesseract energy signals, that’s why we went looking and found you. The how or why someone had the tesseract, we still don’t know, I’ve got people looking into it. But either way, our top priority is getting all of them back to their time. That’s why we brought you.” He looks at Tony “We need you to make a machine or whatever you need to do to get them back.” The mechanic scoffs, a fake smile on his face.

“ _We need you to make a machine_ ” He mocks “Like it were that easy. I don’t even know where to start-“

“You are a genius engineer, right?” Fury asks, interrupting him. Tony nods. “Then you’ll find a way. Now get to work. They’ll help you.” He points at his younger self and his father, and walks away. The billionaire stands up.

“That’s not how this works Nick!” Seeing as he continues walking, not even acknowledging him, Tony sights and whispers “And you know it” He runs a hand through his hair, sitting back down, putting his head on his hands.

“If we may” Jarvis and Ana stand up, making Tony look up, hair all over the place. “We’ll be more than happy to be of assistance young sir.” The younger man smiles, putting his hair in place.

Tony looks around, finding his younger self standing up, smiling at Jarvis and Ana softly. His father, on the other hand, continues on his chair, not moving an inch. His wife, seeing as he doesn’t react, nudges his leg, making him sight and stand up.

“Okay fellas” He clasps his hand “Let’s get to work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, it makes me want to write more often! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it. I'm going to start calling younger tony Anthony, just to make things easier.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**Stark Tower 25th May 21:00**

“Welcome to my - uh - _our_ ” he looks at Pepper walking right beside him, who smiles at his words “humble abode” He opens his arms while everyone looks around, perplexed. 

The first thing they notice is the views but, who wouldn’t? Jarvis and Ana walk slowly towards the windows, admiring the city while the man wraps an arm around his wife. Howard, Anthony and Rhodey take a sit at the couches, the older man taking one for himself. All the while, Maria takes in all the furniture, or well, the lack of it, something that Tony notices.

“Uhh yeah, the tower isn’t fully finished yet so we haven’t had time to decorate. We have the essentials though. A lab, couches and uhm… stuff.” He scratches his neck trying to think, but what’s more essential than his lab? He can’t think of anything.

“Aren’t you forgetting some basics?” Pepper looks at her boyfriend with one raised eyebrow, at his silence she sights, amusement present in her voice. “Kitchen, beds, toilets, showers? None of that sounds familiar?”

“Oh, yeah yeah, of course.” She rolls her eyes. His mother looks at them both, amused by their bickering. ‘ _He really is in good hands’_. “You know me Pep, tinkering over…”

“Yeah, tinkering over eating. And I always tell you that that’s not healthy at all.” She rolls her eyes once again and turns around. “But when do you listen?” She starts to walk away, Tony gasps.

“When do I-? I always listen to you! I-“ Pepper turns around, giving him a glare. _The_ glare. “Yeah, I’ll- uh- I’ll shut up now.” She smiles softly and looks at Maria.

“Do you want something to drink? We don’t have much but-“

“Oh don’t worry! I’ll help you to take something to everyone.” 

“Uh- Sure! Come this way Mrs.-“

“If you call me Mrs. Stark I’ll start liking you much less darling, so don’t.” Maria puts a hand on Pepper’s shoulder, a reassuring smile on her face, letting her know it’s nothing but a joke. “Call me Maria. I wouldn’t want my daughter-in-law calling me by my last name right? We are family.” She drops her hand and goes to the kitchen, leaving the couple behind, a big smile on her face.

“She is something else, huh?” Tony grabs Pepper’s hand, getting her closer to him. She just nods, a slight blush on her face. “She loves you though, but uh- a word of advice?” She looks up at him, fixing her blue eyes on his chocolate-brown ones. “That ‘ _don’t call me Mrs. Stark_ ’ thing? She might make it sound like a joke, but she _hates_ it. So call her Maria. Don’t want to be on her bad side, let me tell you.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. She sounds and looks tough. Can’t believe she’s your mother, you know, because of you being a softie and all.” She smiles widely at his pout.

“ _Me_? A softy? You must be thinking of some other Tony. _This_ Tony is tough, the toughest guy there is-“

“You started running and screaming last week the moment you saw a bee trying to get into the car.” She runs a hand through his hair.

“That was not-“ She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Well then,” she looks at the rest of the group, none of them paying attention to them, too distracted either looking at the views or admiring the flat screen smart TV “go get them tiger.” She playfully smacks his ass softly, walking away before he can respond.

‘ _Shit_ ’ he thinks as he looks down ‘ _now I really need to find where those showers are._ ’

* * *

“I know there isn’t much, but there’s a bed and a bathroom so that should be enough.” He opens the door, letting both Rhodey and his younger self walk into the room. “I’m sorry there’s only one bed, but it’s not like it is the first time you’ll be sharing.” Both turn around, looking at the older man, a slight glare adorning their faces. “Oh come on! I’m you, I’ve lived what you are living. I know how many times you’ve had to share a bed.” Still glaring at him. “You are best friends, there is nothing wrong about it.” He turns around. Starting to close the door he pokes his head inside. “By the way, being with guys is completely normal and it’s much more accepted now, so don’t go giving me that look.” He smirks and closes the door.

‘ _So that’s done. Both Jarvis and Ana are on their room, younger me and Honeybear are also in theirs and Pepper should’ve taken mom and Howard.’_ He runs a hand through his hair ‘ _Can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I need to sleep_ ’

He starts walking to his room when he sees Howard sitting on the bed, a picture frame on his hand. Tony leans on the doorframe, hands on his pockets, looking at him. It takes a couple of seconds for his father to notice his presence. When he does, he puts the frame in the nightstand’s drawer and stands up.

“You know,” Tony follows his father’s movements with his eyes until the older man stops in front of the big window on the room, looking at the city, his back to him “it’s okay, dare I even say, normal? to look at pictures of your family, not just when you travel to the future, but on your everyday life. It won’t make you less of a _man_ because of it.” Howard doesn’t turn around.

“Isn’t your girl waiting for you?” Tony scoffs.

“Her name’s Pepper, _Howard_. And seeing as you are here alone, she’s probably still talking to mom.” His father sights.

“When isn’t she chatting with someone?”

“Well, she has to find someone to do it with, since you barely do.” At that, his father turns around, anger present in his face.

“Don’t you dare boy, I love your mother-“

“I’m not saying you don’t, I just don’t get why she still does.” He stands straight, ready to leave.

“I don’t know why you hate me so much, but let me tell you something-” Tony walks further into the room. Howard points an accusatory finger at his son, starting to walk slowly towards him “You have _no idea_ how much your mother and I love each other. You know _nothing_ about us-“ Tony scoffs loudly.

“And whose fault is that? Mine?” He looks at the celling, closing his eyes and sighting before turning his attention back at his father. “Because of course you would think it’s mine. The reckless son who doesn’t give two fucks about his parents, well guess what? It’s not that I don’t care about you and mom, it’s simply that I don’t give two fucks about _you_ ” As soon as those words leave his mouth, he regrets them. “I’m sorry-“

“Get out.”

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ He closes his eyes.

“Get. Out.” Howard points at the door. Tony looks down and nods.

“Yeah, it’ll be better if I do.” He grabs the door and closes his eyes “Goodnight”

He leans his back on the door, sighting, his eyes still closed. The moment he opens them and stands straight, he stops still. His mother, eyes red from crying, tears still on her face, looks at him, disappointment on her face.

“Mom-“ She walks forward and stops right in front of him, putting a finger on his chest.

“That’s not how you treat your father, no matter how old you are Anthony.” She sniffs, making his eyes begin to fill with tears. “This is not how I raised you. This is not-“ She begins to cry silently, making his tears fall down.

“Mom, I-“ She shakes her head, drying her tears with the back of his hand and walking to the door. When she grabs the handle, she doesn’t turn around.

“I didn’t expect this from you _Bambino_ , not from you.” She opens the door and walks inside, closing it behind her.

“ _Mom_ ” He whispers, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had some exams to do and I didn't have time for anything. Now I've got some time between assignment and assignment so I'll try to update more.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who follows this story, it's so awesome to see all of you so involved in it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // This chapter contains really slight mentions mentions of child abuse towards the end.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

When she wakes up, Tony is nowhere to be seen. ‘ _Did he ever come to bed?_ ’ she thinks before getting up. After washing her face and teeth, she goes to the kitchen for her usual morning coffee. As soon as she gets out the door, the smell of coffee and pancakes fills her nose, making her stomach rumble.

As soon as she steps foot in the kitchen, she realizes it’s not Tony but Jarvis making breakfast. Instinctively she smiles, imagining a 7-year-old Tony eating and joking with who he has always considered his father-figure, even though his real father had been there all along, in the physical sense at least, not so much the emotional.

“Good morning Mr. Jarvis” The British man turns around, smile on his face and spatula on his hand.

“Oh, good morning indeed Ms. Potts.” She is somewhat surprised by the fact that he remembers her name. “Could I interest you in some pancakes and coffee?”

“Oh yes please.” She sits on the stool, watching the man work. Somehow Jarvis working in the kitchen reminds her of Tony in his lab, just another similarity of many.

“So you are just like young sir.” She raises an eyebrow as he turns around “You need coffee to survive.” He puts the cup and plate in front of her, leaning slightly on the counter. She takes a bite and moans softly.

“Oh my God Mr. Jarvis this is perfect.” She keeps eating, needing more.

“Why, thank you so much Ms. Potts, I’m glad to hear that. It’s the least I could do after you took us in.” She stops eating and looks at the man.

“Please Mr. Jarvis, this is your house too.” His eyes glint. “Do you think Tony wouldn’t have taken you in?” He clears his throat before responding.

“Well, he could have just left us with those… uh, nice agents in the flying… thing. This bloody technology is too much to understand. And _I_ thought I had seen enough with Mr. Stark’s inventions.” She giggles.

“Then you are in for a ride Mr. Jarvis.” He chuckles, knowing perfectly well that she is right. “But don’t worry, you will love it.” She gets up, the man goes to take the plate, but she is faster. “No, you cooked, I clean.” 

“As you wish Ms. Potts” She puts everything in the dishwasher and turns to him, extending her hand.

“Call me Pepper, please Mr. Jarvis.” He takes it.

“Then you can call me Jarvis Ms.- Pepper.” She lets his hand go, starting to walk away. “He’s okay, right?” She turns around, brows raised. “Young sir, _Anthony_. He- he’s okay, right?” She smiles fondly at the man’s care for Tony.

“Yes Jarvis, he is fine. _Most_ of the time.” He returns the smile.

“You seem to take care of him. Just like Mrs. Stark.”

“Well, I do love him. I guess that has to count for something.” She blushes.

“Yes it does. And I’m really glad he has you.” He nods and goes back to his task. It takes her a second to move, but as soon as she does Tony comes back to her mind. ‘ _Where could he be?_ ’ without thinking further, she goes to the lab.

“Tony?” There is no response, but before she turns to leave, a light makes her go further into the room. ‘ _Oh, Tony_ ’. Old family photos and videos play on the TV screen while he lays on the couch. She can’t see his face but can hear sniffing, making her walk faster and sitting right next to him. “Tony, baby.” As soon as she sees his tearful face, Pepper pulls him into a hug. Making him cry even harder, his sobs and her whispers of reassurement the only sounds in the room. “Shh. Baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“I-“ He tries to speak, but he keeps on crying, making breathing even more difficult.

“Just breath baby.” After a couple of minutes, he pulls back, resting his head on the couch, his hand still on hers.

“She hates me.” He exhales, trying to stop even more tears from falling. “I told Howard off and she heard. She _heard_ Pepper and she _hates_ me now.” His hand tights and she runs her other one through his hair, knowing full well he loves it.

“I’m sure she doesn’t Tony. She loves you more than anything in this world.” He opens his mouth to disagree but she stops him. “No. I saw her with you, how she looks at you. That woman loves you. She is your mother Tony. She won’t hate you for whatever you said.” She gets closer and kisses his forehead, resting her head on his collarbone. She gets comfy as he puts an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

“Thank you.” He places a kiss on her hair. “I love you. I don’t think I tell you enough.” She smiles.

“No, you don’t.” He chuckles, kissing her hair once again.

“Well, I do. _Very_ much.” She hugs him tighter in response.

“I know.” Both of them close their eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

“Maybe they are down here. We haven’t checked this one, have we?” Ana asks Maria as they look for Tony and Pepper.

“No, I don’t think we have. Let’s take a look.” As they start to go down, Howard walks behind them.

“Where are you going? Breakfast is on the table.” Both women turn to face him, Maria with a raised brow.

“Well _darling_ , if you hadn’t noticed, there are two people missing, one of them being your _son_.” Howard scoffs, last night’s argument still fresh in his mind.

“They probably had breakfast this morning. Right Jarvis?” He calls his friend.

“Well, actually only Ms. Potts ate this morning. I didn’t see young sir anywhere.”

“See? I’m pretty sure they will be in here. It’s the only room we haven’t checked.” They continue going down, followed this time by Howard. As they get to the door, they see it’s not even locked. Slowly, Maria septs in. She looks around, the room completely full of inventions, tools everywhere and… ‘ _is that a suit of armor?_ ’. Not paying further attention, a light coming from what looks like a really advanced TV catches her attention.

Followed by Ana, Howard too interested in everything else, she starts walking to it, finding her son and his girlfriend completely asleep on the couch, holding each other. Her eyes fill with tears, emotional.

“They are really cute.” Ana whispers to Maria.

“Yes, they are.” She walks closer to try and wake them up, but before she reaches them a loud crash makes everyone jump.

“What the-?!” Pepper sits up and Tony abruptly gets up, turning to the source of the crash. “What-“

One of his Iron Man suits lays on the ground next to Howard, who holds one of the hand repulsers, wide-eyed.

“What the hell was that?!” He drops it, making it fire once again, this time breaking one of the tables. Anger visible on his face, Tony starts walking towards the man, picking up the hand repulser from the ground.

“Who told you you could touch these stuff?” His father opens his mouth to protest. “No, don’t. Because _I_ surely didn’t.”

“I don’t need your permission to touch anything boy.” He scoffs.

“Maybe not before, but you are in _my_ house now. _My_ lab. _My_ stuff. So _you_ don’t get to touch anything unless _I_ tell you to.” He puts everything back in its place and turns to face the older man. “Sound familiar?” Howard’s face turns red.

“You think you are _so_ powerful now, do you?” He walks closer, too close for Tony’s liking. “Well, let me tell you something _Anthony_ , whether you like it or not, I’m still your father so _I_ won’t listen to _you. You_ will listen to _me_ , that’s how it is and how it’ll always be. You hear me?” He puts one finger on his son’s chest. “I don’t care how rich and powerful you are. I don’t care how many things you create. Because without me, you would be nothing. You hear me? _Nothing_.”

No one moves, it seems as if no one is even breathing. Ana’s angry gaze is fixed on Howard, Pepper starts to walk forward but is stopped by a tearful Maria who shakes her head, knowingfull well that trying to break them apart will do nothing but make things worse. 

It takes a minute for Tony to react, but it feels like hours to him. He inhales and exhales slowly, trying to restrain himself from yelling.

“Nothing, huh?” His eyes are full of helpless tears waiting to fall. “That’s what I’ve always been to you.” He smiles sadly “Well guess what _Howard_ , maybe I was nothing without you back then. But don’t think for a _second_ that things work like that around here anymore. This is not 15-year-old me we are talking about. This is older me, who took _you_ in when I could’ve just left you to fend for yourself with Shield. So don’t you _dare_ to come to _my_ house, and tell me what to do. Because next time you so much as look at me the wrong way, I _swear_ I will kick you out. No second thoughts. Hell-“ He chuckles sarcastically “I’ll even enjoy it. 

Because it sucks doesn’t it? To be looked down on, to be _lectured_ , to be _reprimanded_. The difference with this and what you used to do to me back then is that, _this_?” He pokes him on the chest. “ _This,_ you deserve. The constant yelling, the insults and several wounds you gave me whenever I tried to help you? To get your attention?” Tears run freely down his face now, remembering old times. “Now _that_ I didn’t deserve.” He cleans his face from the salty tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, but more keep coming. “So be thankful that you are even here, _dad_. Because if they weren’t here with you? I would’ve just told you to fuck off.” Howard opens his mouth, but Tony just puts his finger in front of his face, stopping him. “One wrong move Howard. One _fucking_ wrong move and you are out. I’ll personally see to it. And don’t you think I’ll take you back, because you have _no idea_ the hatred I feel and have always felt for _you_.” His finger ends back on the man’s chest “And just to be clear, the only thing regarding you that I’m grateful for, is the fact that not becoming you has become my goal in life. So thank you for being the face and example of what _not_ to be.“ He gets even closer, almost nose to nose with him, and whispers angrily. “Now get out of my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

“Are they going to come or not?” Anthony says as he finishes his last piece of pancake. “Because if they aren’t coming back I would gladly eat their share of pancakes.” He gets up to take plate sitting in front of an unoccupied chair, but before he reaches it, Jarvis smacks his hand with his fork, not hard enough to bruise, but strong enough to hurt. “Ow! Jarvis why would you do that!” He sits back down, rubbing his hand.

“It’s not your plate young sir, you ate your breakfast. Now we just have to wait for the rest to come eat theirs.” He continues eating his pancakes, trusting young Anthony won’t try to do that again.

“But what if they aren’t coming back! These delicious pancakes would just go to waste!” The butler doesn’t answer, just giving him a glare, making Rhodey burst out laughing. Seeing his friend laughing at him, Anthony pokes him in the shoulder, making him laugh ever harder. “Stop! It’s not funny. I’m hungry.”

“Here crybaby, have one of mine.” Rhodey, with a smile on his face gives his best friend one of his pancakes, knowing that will shut him up for a while.

“Aw thanks Rhodeybear.” He digs in, not seeing his father storm out of the room until after he’s gone. “Was that-?” As if on queue, a red-eyed Marie and Ana, with a hand on his mother’s shoulder, walk back up, making Anthony race to them. “Mom? What-? What happened? Was it Howard? I swear to-“ His mother raises a hand, making him stop talking.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about honey. I’m fine.” She walks past him, sitting down and starting to eat her breakfast. Anthony keeps looking at her, wondering what just happened. Knowing he won’t get anything out of her, he walks down to wherever his mom just came from. Before he crosses the glass door, he stops, hearing someone speak from inside of the room.

“Come on, we should get something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” He identifies that voice with his older self, meaning that the other person must be his girlfriend. Patty? Potts? Pepper? He can’t really remember.

“I don’t care Tony, you need to eat.” She says with a stern voice.

“I just told you I’m not hungry Pepper.” ‘ _Yeah, Pepper, that was it. And, you really shouldn’t have said that.’_

“I don’t care!” ‘ _Told you_ ’ _“_ Anthony Edward Stark-“ ‘ _Oh God, full name. He_ is _in trouble_ ’ “I swear to God, if you don’t get up from that chair and go back to the dinning room to have some breakfast-“

“Pepper just let it go!” ‘ _Oh shit_ ’ “I just need some time alone! Don’t you get it?” Wanting to see what’s happening, Anthony sneaks in the room, making sure no one notices him there. From his position he can see his older self sitting down, his head in his hands. “I just-“ Pepper starts walking towards him kneeling, making his older self remove his hands form his face.

“Listen to me Tony.” The older man looks at her, dry tears on his face. “I know how much you dislike-“

“Hate. Pepper, _hate_.” She sights but continues with a nod.

“Yeah, okay. I know how much you _hate_ Howard, but you need to focus on anything else but him, okay?” She places her hands on his face, rubbing her thumbs under his eyes, cleaning all the remnants of tears. “I know you want this to end as soon as possible.” He nods, eyes closed. “So get to work and don’t pay attention to him. Focus all your attention and energy to finding a way to get them back.” She pulls his head towards her, placing a kiss on his forehead and running her hands on the back of his neck. When she lets go, Pepper stands up, extending her hand to him. “Now, come on. Let’s have some breakfast.” After a moment, the older man grabs her hand and stands up, giving her a kiss on the lips before wrapping his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“Yeah, okay. I could go for some breakfast.” They start walking. “And kid, you can go back up now too.” Completely surprised, Anthony jumps, hitting his head on one of the tables, making Pepper turn around quickly.

“He was here the whole time?” She walks to him, inspecting his head.

“I’m- I’m fine.” He gets up rubbing his head.

“No, he just snuck in a while ago.” His older self puts his hands in his pockets, waiting.

“You saw me?” Tony smiles, walking to the door, Pepper following.

“I see everything kid.” They get out of the room, but not before Tony pokes his head back in. “And don’t touch anything that looks dangerous.” Anthony looks around, eyes widening the moment he sees the suits. ‘ _Oh, what the hell?’_

“ _Everything_ looks dangerous.”

“ _Exactly_ ”

* * *

“And there are suits of armor. Rhodey, _suits of armor_!” Anthony and Rhodey are chatting animatedly on the couch the moment Tony walks in, going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Listening in on their conversation, the billionaire sits on one of the kitchen stools.

“Like a robot?” The TV is on, playing some Fast-and-Furious-type of movie.

“I guess? But there are so many! I don’t know what they are for though. Maybe it’s some military armor he’s working on.” Anthony sits back on the couch “Whatever it is, it’s _awesome_.”

“Why don’t you just ask him?” In that moment Rhodey turns around, jumping a little when he sees Tony sitting down in the kitchen just behind them. “He’s- uh- he’s right there.” Anthony gets up suddenly, feeling a little dizzy afterwards.

“What-?” He turns around, seeing his older self drinking coffee and looking at some sort of- _hologram_?! “That’s so _cool_.”

“You didn’t touch anything did you?” Without taking his eyes off the floating images before him, Tony takes a sip of his coffee.

“No. You told me not to.” Not believing a word that came out of his mouth, the billionaire turns his head, shooting him a glare. “Ah, well. _Now_ that I think about it-“ He scratches the back of his neck “I might’ve touched _some_ things.” Seeing as the man stands up, Anthony extends his hands, signaling for him to please stop. “ _But_! I didn’t break anything! I swear! I just moved some things to take a better look at them!” The older man drinks his last gulp of coffee and puts the cup in the dishwasher, walking slowly to him.

“It’s okay kid. I know you didn’t break anything.” Anthony lets out a sight of relief the moment Rhodey chuckles. Tony walks past him, sitting down on the other couch, taking out his phone to check for any messages. When none of them spark his interest, he relaxes on the couch, putting his phone back in his pocket. “So, what are you boys watching?”

“Uh, I don’t really know, sir.” At that, Tony turns his head to Rhodey quicker than he’s ever done. Wide eyed, he laughs.

“ _Sir_? What am I, your father?” He chuckles when Rhodey puts his head down, embarrassed.

“I- I didn’t know what-“ He sights.

“Tony is fine. I guess Stark is fine too, if you don’t want to confuse me with him.” He points at his younger self who just plopped down next to his best friend.

“Yeah, okay.” Trying not to appear embarrassed, Rhodey fixates his attention at the screen. Making Tony smile.

The three of them end up watching some God-awful movie on TV, not changing the channel at any moment, just happy to be distracted for a while. Just as the movie is ending, Tony hears the elevator. ‘ _Who the hell is coming now?_ ’

“Sir.” Both teens turn around, expecting to see Jarvis standing behind them, but when they don’t see anyone, they start looking around. “Director Fury is coming up.” Tony sights.

“What the-? Jarvis where are you?”

“I’m right here at your service young Anthony.” Seeing his shocked faces, Tony just gets up and pats his younger self’s shoulder, pointing at the ceiling.

“A.I” He walks away.

“A.I? What the hell is A.I?” Walking away, Tony laughs.

“Artificial Intelligence, young Anthony.” Both Anthony and Rhodey’s eyes widen, looking up.

“Are you telling me-?”

“That you made a _Jarvis_ Artificial Intelligence?” Rhodey finishes up for him.

“He did indeed, young James.”

‘ _Well, shit that’s cool’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me longer than expected to update. I had some college work to do these days and didn't have time to write.   
> Either way, I just wanted to thank everyone leaving kudos and comments on this story. I can't believe it has so many hits, kudos and comments. I honestly thought this would flop, but seeing so many of you invested makes me really happy that I'm writing it. So thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired today, so here is another chapter :)
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**NYC, Stark Tower, 27th May 2012 11:30**

“What is it Nick? Need my help yet again?” The director doesn’t answer until he is standing right in front of the mechanic, who is just waiting for him with his hands in his pockets.

“As a matter of fact I do, Stark.” The one-eyed man hands him a tablet, which Tony takes immediately. If the man admitted so easily that he needed his help, he knows it must be important.

“What’s this?” Five profiles appear on the screen, he looks them over. ‘ _Natashalie, good ol’ Golden Boy, The God of Thunder?, oh wow, Bruce Banner or- I guess The Hulk and- a guy with a bow and arrow?’_

None of them notice, but everyone can hear their conversation. Anthony and Rhodey from the living room, Jarvis, Ana, Maria and a pissed off Howard from the kitchen. No one says a thing, their attention solely on them both.

“The Avengers.” Tony sights, turns off the tablet and gives it back. “Stark-“

“No no no. I wasn’t admitted, was I? Why are you giving this to me now?” He crosses his arms, waiting for an answer.

“We need your help now Stark-“

“Oh, so _now_ you need my help. What happened to _self-absorbed, don’t play well with others, narcissistic_? Do I need to keep going?”

“I remember what Romanoff’s assessment of you was. And it was completely true.” Tony lets out a chuckle. “But that doesn’t matter anymore, we need as many people as we can.” Seeing the desperation on his face, the billionaire drops his façade.

“This is really important, huh?” He takes the tablet back.

“Yeah, it is.” He looks through it again, taking a couple of minutes to read as much as he can.

“The tesseract? Again?” He runs a hand over his face. “What do you need? I might have to take my equipment to your headquarters-“

“We don’t need Tony Stark.” The genius raises a brow. “We need Iron Man.” He stands still for a while before turning around, ready to go to his lab. The moment he does, he sees everyone staring at them.

“Who’s Iron Man?” Anthony asks, leaning on the couch.

“None of your business.” He starts going to the stairs, but is stopped by his mother, who takes his arm.

“What’s going on _Bambino_?” Worry is present on her face, making him ponder whether or not he should tell them.

“It’s nothing mom. I just have to go, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She lets go of his arm with a sight.

“Be careful darling.” He gives her a small smile before going down the stairs.

“I bet it has to do with those suits of armor.” Anthony tells his best friend, who nods slowly. “He will probably have to put everything in boxes and give it to whoever has to wear it.”

“Or young sir could wear it.” Everyone looks at Jarvis, eyebrows raised. “It was just a thought.” Howard scoffs.

“Yeah, sure. That boy wouldn’t risk getting his hair out of place. He’s too coward for that.” Maria slaps his arm with vigor, making him stop talking.

“ _Stop_. Stop talking about our son like that.” Howard just takes his last gulp of coffee and walks to the window, as far away from everyone as possible.

Suddenly, Iron Man appears, hovering before the glass. Howard jumps back, startled. Everyone else starts walking to the window, including Fury. Said man puts his hand on his ear, signaling for him to listen.

“The carrier is already in the air, ask for permission before landing. Wouldn’t want anyone shootingyou off the sky, would we?” The suit gives him a thumbs up and flies away, leaving everyone starstruck. 

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D Safe House, 27th May 2012 15:30**

The battle is fierce. Aliens flying over the city. The Avengers fight as good as they can, giving their best. A green-rage monster jumps on flying giant alien fish, while super spies with a gun and a bow kill aliens on the ground. A guy that looks like the God of Thunder with a magic hammer summons lightning and strikes the creatures, frying them. Captain America, who is _somehow_ back from the dead also smacks aliens on the ground while Iron Man flies all over, shooting the gray monster things from the sky.

“Am I dreaming or am I in a movie?” Anthony asks as he looks from one of the windows of the new building they took them to an hour ago. 

“I wish I could answer you man, but I am as lost as you.” They keep watching, Howard in the background yelling at everyone and everything, still not believing that his bestie Captain America is alive and kicking.

Maybe two hours pass before something entirely different happens. Before Jarvis walks to the TV and calls for everyone to gather around it. The news channel plays a clip of Iron Man flying up, carrying a nuke on his back, headed directly to the giant wormhole in the sky.

“What in the bloody hell is that person doing?”

“He’s flying the nuke to the wormhole!” Maria takes the remote and turns the sound up, trying to listen to news reporter.

“Iron Man is carrying a nuclear missile on his back! He’s going directly to the wormhole!”

“Do you think he will make it?”

“I sure hope so.” The reporter, holds her breath, watching along everyone else as the portal starts closing down, no sign of Iron Man. 

**Undisclosed Location, 27th May 2012 15:40**

Everyone is completely focused on the big TV screen on one of the walls. Ever since the battle began, no one has done anything else.

“I still can’t believe this is real man.”

“Do you think they will let me take a picture with the guy in the suit? Iron Man? That tech must be really advanced.”

“I wish Captain America could sign my poster. It’s still so unreal that he is alive.”

“Guys guys, look! Iron Man got the nuke in the hole in the sky!” Everyone cheers, but it starts to debilitate when no one comes back out.

“It’s closing up! No Iron Man in sight!” The news reporter says. Suddenly a figure falls from the sky. “He made it! But- he doesn’t seem to respond! Is he dead?” 

**S.H.I.E.L.D Safe House, 27th May 2012 15:45**

Everyone’s eyes are fixed on the screen as The Hulk jumps up and catches Iron Man mid-air, pulling him safely to the ground. The camera zooms in on the armor on the ground as Captain America pulls the face plate off. The Hulk roars and the person inside the armor reacts.

“Oh God he’s alive!” Everyone in the room exhale a sight of relief “It’s confirmed, Iron Man survived. Tony Stark is alive and well.”

_Silence_. There is nothing but silence in the room as Maria turns the sound off.

“I’m going to kill him.” She throws the remote on the table and storms off.

**Undisclosed Location, 27th May 2012 15:50**

“Did they just say Tony Stark?!” A teacher exclaims.

“What the hell is going on?!”

“See? I told you that kid was cool.” One of the most popular and loved student says to his friends.

“You make fun of him every time he comes around.” His best friend replies.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s not cool, does it?”

“Yeah, sure.” He rolls his eyes.

“Oh _shit_ , have I been bullying a future _superhero_ for _years_?” Someone in the other side of the room whispers.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Safe House, 27th May 2012 15:49**

“Well, _damn_ ” Anthony exclaims from his seat, eyes wide-open and a goofy smile on his face. “I’m a _freaking_ superhero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! A lot of people wanted me to include the events of The Avengers in this story and that had been my plan all along, so here you had it. Hope I did it justice.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot. :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It's been hectic, I've just finished finals and when I'm supposed to have free time (because of summer), now I have to go to classes and get my driver's license. So I don't have much time anymore. And on top of that, I'm not feeling really inspired lately, so whenever I do have free time, I don't have neither the energy nor the inspiration to write. But don't worry, because I won't leave this story, I'll finish it no matter how much time it takes lol. 
> 
> Either way here's a new chapter, it's shorter than usual, but at least I got it out. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**NYC 27th May 2012 18:00**

The moment Tony finished eating with the rest of the team, he got up, said his goodbyes and left. He was exhausted, nothing made sense to him anymore, _aliens_? _Time travel_? What next? _Magic_? As he walked back to the tower on his own, surrounded by destruction and silence, he couldn’t help but think how much he missed the life he had just a couple of days ago.

He almost died today. He almost left this world without telling Pepper how much he loved her, without getting his family back to where they belong. At that moment, Tony thought he was doing the right thing, the best thing for everyone. But as he stood in front of his tower, better yet, _their_ tower, and saw her standing there, just waiting for him, he wondered why he never did what he thought was best for _himself_.

He could see her tears as she walked towards him, aching to clean them off her beautiful face. Not wanting to see her hurt over him and his stupid actions but, what can you do? It’s his nature.

“Tony, oh God-“ Pepper throws herself into his arms, holding him tight and not letting go. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She runs her hands over the sides of his face and instead of replying with a ‘ _Yeah, I’m fine_ ’, knowing he would just lie to her, he closes the gap and kisses her. When they break apart, his eyes are closed, not wanting to let his tears fall. “Tony baby-“ He gives her another quick kiss, letting her know that he doesn’t really want to talk about it. “Okay, okay. But we have to get you to a doctor, to get checked out.”

“Yeah, I will, I promise. But tomorrow, today I just want to go to sleep. With you. I need to lay down and not wake up for days.” She gives him a small smile and caresses his hair, getting some dust from the debris out.

“Okay, but not here I’m afraid. There’s a giant hole on our bedroom, so unless you want to fall down straight to the floor once you get out of bed, I suggest we go somewhere else.” He nods, too tired to do anything else. “They took everyone to one of the apartments we have Downtown and there’s still one free room, I made sure of it.” She tilts his head and leaves a kiss on his forehead, leading him afterwards to their car, where Happy was waiting for them.

**Downtown Apartment 27th May 2012 18:20**

“Maria, would you just stop pacing?” Howard says exasperated form the couch, where he’s been watching his wife walk back and forth for more than one hour.

“They are not back yet. What if something happened to him? What if he- if he- _died_?” She covers her face with her hands, trying to hold the tears. She stops for a second to breath when she hears her husband scoff. “What?” He looks at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.” His eyes turn to the TV, still informing about the destruction of the city.

“No, Howard. That was not _nothing_.” She stops straight in front of him, making him look up to her. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but our son was just out _there_ -“ She points to one of the big windows facing the city “- fighting to keep everyone safe and you have done _nothing_ but worry about Captain America! What is wrong with you Howard? It was our _son_ who almost died. It was our _son_ who flew a nuclear weapon through a hole in the sky! Did you not see that? What is it that you are not understanding?” He looks at her but no words leave his mouth. “Well? Do you have anything to say?” 

“I saw what he did Maria, I’m not blind for God’s sake. But it was irresponsible of him to do that.” She stares at him, wide-eyed, not knowing how to respond. “I’m sure there was another way, he just wanted to play the hero-“ She clenches her fists, releasing it after her nails start hurting her palm too much “- because he was butt-hurt about what I said to him before. Because if he was smart enough, he would’ve found another solution-“ Before she can stop herself, Maria smacks him square on the face, the noise resonating in the room seconds after it happened.

“Don’t you dare.” She whispers “Don’t you _dare_.” Both his eyes and mouth are completely open wide, his hand on his cheek right where hers had been seconds ago. “You don’t get to talk to our son like that.”

“Oh, I don’t? What do-“ Their fight is suddenly interrupted by the front door opening, making Maria divert her attention from her husband to her banged-up son and his girlfriend.

“ _Oh mio dio Bambino. Cosa ti hanno fatto?_ ” She runs to him, grabbing his face with her trembling hands.

“I’m fine mom, don’t worry about it.” He gives his mother a small smile and she just glares at him in return, knowing full well that her son is just trying not to worry her. “I swear mom, it’s nothing.” Frustrated that he won’t tell the truth, she pokes her index finger on his chest.

“Don’t lie to me Anthony, I’ve seen everything. I’ve seen how-“ She can’t finish her sentence, chocking. “You almost _died_ and I just stood here _watching_ , not being able to do anything to help you.” Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Maria closes her eyes, her breathing getting more shallow. “So don’t you tell me it’s _nothing_. Because it’s not. And I need to hear you say it.” She doesn’t push any further, knowing that he’s exhausted by just looking at him.

“I’m sorry.” He nods, his head still on her hands. “I’m beat. I’m-“ he sights “I’m sore. My whole body hurts. I need a shower and sleep.” He smiles softly “Better?” Instead of answering, Maria places a loving kiss on her son’s forehead, hugging him as careful as possible afterwards. “ _Grazzie mama_ ” Tony whispers in her ear, letting go of her after a couple of seconds.

Wanting nothing more than a hot bath, the billionaire grabs Pepper’s hand and starts walking towards their room, passing next to the living room couches on the way, just where his father is sitting, not even looking at them. It seems like the news on the TV are much more important than his son coming home safe and sound after almost dying. _Priorities_ , you know?

“ _Howard_ ” After the fight they almost had before their son interrupted, Maria isn’t up for any more games. “Our _son_ just got home.” He looks at her, a serious expression on his face. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” Without looking at them, he relaxes on the couch and scoffs.

“That was the most stupid decision you could’ve taken.” He changes to another channel. “That’s all I have to say to him.” Tony, not wanting to fight just because he doesn’t have the energy to do it, sights and continues walking hand-in-hand with Pepper to their room, leaving the arguing behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another update. A bit late, I know, but inspiration strikes when it strikes. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry it took so long :)
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**Downtown Apartment, Anthony and Rhodey’s Room 27th May 2012, 18:20**

“Done yet?” James asks his best friend, whose ear is glued to the door.

“They are still arguing” Scoffing, he stands straight and flops on the bed, startling the other man. “It’s the same damn thing every time. Whether they are at home or someone else’s house, it’s a never-ending argument.” He grabs the pillow next to him and puts it over his face.

He thought being here would make his parents focus their attention on something else other than themselves or their family problems. How stupid, right? Fighting is kind of their routine, and breaking that - as with every other routine - is hard to do.

“Hey” James pats the younger man’s pillow, taking it off from over his face when he doesn’t move, making him sight and turn around, his back to James. “You know how they are. You can’t do anything, we’ve talked about this.” It’s not the first time he has seen Tony like this, unfortunately.

“I know!” Frustrated he lays on his back, arms and legs wide open. “I _know_. And it sucks, because I want it to stop. Agh- I still don’t get why mom doesn’t just dump his ass.” Sitting up, he runs his hands through his hair. “He would be desperate without her. And it would serve him right, but mom is just too soft and in love with him to do it.” He sights and whispers “ _Fuck_ ” Not knowing how to comfort his friend anymore, James just puts a hand on his back, rubbing it slightly. “I just wish things were different.”

**Downtown Apartment 28th May 2012, 9:00**

“It smells great” Tony says as he wraps his arms around Pepper’s waist from behind, leaving a kiss on her neck. Seeing one of the pancakes is already on a plate, he tries to grab a piece only to be slapped by her spatula. “ _Ow_ ”

“You have to wait for every pancake to be made Tony, you know that.” He hides his face on the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses. “Stop it Tony” She chuckles and tries to push him away “Anyone could be here any minute”

“Come on Pep, it’s not like I’m, you know, doing things I would _love_ to do right now on top of the counter. I’m just saying good morning to my girlfriend. Isn’t that allowed?” She turns her head to look at him. Seeing his puppy-dog eyes, she just smiles and gives him a quick kiss in the mouth.

“Just stop it. I’m trying to make breakfast here.” Sighting, he rests his chin on top of her left shoulder, his arms still around her waist. “I see you are doing better today. Does it hurt anywhere?” She feels him shaking his head slightly.

“I told you Pep, I’ve only got some bruises and scratches. And you already took care of those last nigh, which-“ He kisses her cheek this time, and whispers in her ear “- thank you very much for that Ms. Potts.” He rests his head back where it was. “Either than that, I’m okay.”

They continue with their smalltalk, not noticing Jarvis, Ana and Maria entering the room, the first two already dressed and ready for the day. Not wanting to disturb their moment, they walk as quietly as they can to the kitchen table, sitting down.

“He looks happy.” Ana whispers to the other two people on the table and turns her head to give the two lovebirds another look. “Well, they _both_ look happy.”

“Yes they do darling, it seems as if young sir has found what he was looking for in her.” Jarvis grabs her hand, letting her know he was also referring to them.

“She is perfect for him.” Maria doesn’t take her eyes away from her son and his girlfriend, tears in her eyes.

**James Rhodes’ House 28th May 2012, 9:15**

Rhodey had been calling Tony all morning with no luck. His best friend had almost died and he didn’t even call him to tell him he was okay. He shouldn’t be surprised to be honest, but a call would’ve been nice.

After he got tired of calling, he decided to find out where the hell he was. ‘ _He can’t possibly be in the tower, that thing was almost blown to pieces_ ’. Instead of driving to the tower to find it empty, he calls Happy, knowing full well that the man would know where Tony and Pepper are.

“They are on one of their Downtown apartments. Let me send you the address”. Thirty seconds later, he gets the message and drives away.

He’s more than used to Tony not taking his calls, either because he’s working, sleeping or exhausted form working and not sleeping. But Pepper? That woman never fails to pick up the phone, well never except this time, which is why he’s kind of worried.

Did something happen to them? Were Tony’s wounds from last night severe? He dismisses those theories pretty soon, because he’s pretty sure Happy would’ve told him if that were the case, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying.

**Downtown Apartment 28th May 2012, 9:45**

After confirming who he was to the doorman, he gets to the apartment, but instead of knocking, he takes the spare key he knows is under the mat (pretty unsafe if you ask him) and opens the door.

Out of everything he could’ve imagined, this wasn’t it. He could’ve imagined Tony laying on the couch with wounds all over his body, Pepper working while he sleeps. Hell, he could’ve even imagined finding them doing… that. But this? This didn’t make the list, not by a long shot.

“What-“ he steps further into the apartment “-the-“ even further “- _hell_ -“ he stops “-is going on?”

“Holy shit” the younger version of himself is the first person to speak, visibly as shocked as him.

“Oh wow, you also aged well Sourpatch” Young Tony says with amouthful of cereal.

“Anthony, don’t speak with your mouth full!” Maria reprimands his son, who just grins in response.

“Uh- Tones? Mind explaining what _this_ -“ He signals to everyone sitting on the table “-is all about?” His eyes travel from his best friend, to his younger self, to his best friend young self, to everyone else on the table, back to his best friend.

“Well, sure. Let me just-“ He leaves the napkin on the table and stands up, walking towards him. Just as he stands up, Rhodey’s eyes go to Maria, who is looking at him with a big smile on her face.

“Good morning James, it’s nice to see you so grown up.” He smiles back, still a bit uncomfortable.

“It’s nice to see you too Mrs.-“ seeing Maria’s glare, he remembers what she told him the first time they met.

‘ _I know you young people want to leave a good impression on your friend’s families by showing respect to your elders, calling them Mrs., Mr. and whatnot, but here? James, darling, here I’m Maria, not Ms. Carbonell and definitely not Mrs. Stark. You understand that right? You are a smart kid, I’m sure you do’_

“I mean- Nice to see you too Maria.” He gives her a small smile just as Tony grabs his arm and takes him away, far enough to not be heard but still close enough to see them. “Okay. I don’t know how or why, but I just spoke to our _younger selves_ and your _mother_. Tell me I’m dreaming, because I feel like I’m losing my mind.” The genius scratches the back of his head and sights.

“Time travel” That’s all he says, shrugging.

“That’s it? Time travel? That’s your whole explanation?” James raises an eyebrow, looking at his best friend accusingly.

“Look Rhodey, not even _me_ knows how or why the hell this happened. Fury called me asking for my help, I was thinking he just needed my brains for some stupid mission, not to find out how time travel works so I could take my family back to their time.” Tony runs his hands through his hair and lets out a humorless laugh. “And they aren’t the only ones.”

“What? There’s _more_?” He realizes he spoke a little too loud the moment everyone turns their head to look at them for a second.

“Uhh, yeah?” He scratches the back of his neck again “Didn’t I mention that they were in the middle of college graduation?”

“No,” he gulps “you didn’t mention _that_.”

“Well, they were. _So_.”

“ _So?_ ”

“So everyone who was there _then_ , came _here_ too.”

“ _Fuck_ ”

“Yeah, fuck”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your kudos and comments, they make my day :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more centered on Rhodey's family because I felt as if I just forgot about them, sorry :(
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**Undisclosed Location, 28th May 2012 9:30**

“I’m not asking again! Where is our son?!” 

Roberta has had enough. She’s been sitting here with no answer of where her Jimmy was for what felt like decades.Her and her husband Terrence had been asking non-stop about him, but other than a ‘ _he’s okay ma’am, you don’t need to worry about it_ ’, they haven’t given her anything.

She’s seen what’s going on. She’s seen real aliens, dead aliens, superheroes, almost dead superheroes, a man in a suit of armor who is supposedly none other than Tony Stark… Her Jimmy’s best friend. That scrawny 19-year-old boy who spends more time in their house than his.

She knows that’s why they not only took the Starks, but Jimmy too. But _hell_ , they are their family. How come they take the Starks but not them? Why not only take Howard and Anthony? Why leave _them_ here with no answers whatsoever? She’s not taking this bullshit anymore.

“Ma’am, as we’ve told you before, he’s okay. Safe.”

“Well, as _I’_ ve told you _before_ , that’s not a good enough answer!” She sees the kid getting nervous, looking around probably for their superior. 

“Ma’am, I don’t know anything about your son, just that he’s alright. I’m sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t.” For a second, she feels bad for him, she’s bothering him when she should probably be bothering his superiors.

“Well, I’m not stoping until you take us with him. If you can’t do that, I want to talk to your superior.” The kid opens and closes his mouth. “ _Now_ ”

“Let me see what I can do ma’am. I’ll be right back.” Feeling better, Roberta lets him go, waiting for answers.

**Downtown Apartment 28th May 2012, 9:45**

“And how are you planning to do it?”

“Do what?” Rhodey rolls his eyes at his best friend’s question.

“The time travel thing.”

“Oooh” He keeps looking at him, waiting for a real answer. Noticing him staring, Tony snaps out of it “Oh well, I’ve got nothing so far-“

“Nothing?!” Everyone on the table turns their heads at Rhodey’s mild scream. “Sorry” he says, scratching the back of his neck. Now in a much softer tone, he keeps talking to the billionaire. “You’ve got _nothing_?”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve had much time to figure things out. The moment we came home, I had sort of an existential crisis along with a panic attack- which I saw coming- and then the fight broke out so…” Trying to calm his nerves, Rhodey drives his hands through his hair, sighting.

“Okay, well, I’ll help as much as I can.”

“Thanks, Rhodey. I knew I could count on you.” The genius pats his best friend’s shoulder and turns around.

“Wait Tones-“ The man stops in his tracks, looking back. “You said _everyone_ that was at graduation came here.” Tony nods “So, where is _my_ family?”

“Oh, well-“ The billionaire stops to think for a minute, not knowing why he hadn’t thought about it before, or why the younger Rhodes hadn’t said anything. “I- I actually hadn’t thought about it, but they are most likely staying with everyone else. Fury told me they are keeping them on one of their facilities.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping them?” He raises an eyebrow, not too sure of what to think.

“Well, yeah. They are making sure no one tries to scape and change things around the city. Look Rhodey-“ He puts a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, reassuring. “I’m sure they are okay, it’s just that if they let everyone lose, they won’t know what they’ll do or what-“

“Yeah yeah, it makes sense. But I don’t know how I feel about leaving my family with S.H.I.E.L.D agents, is all.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we can go and take a look. I’ve been told that they are questioning the guy who supposedly did everything. Maybe they’ve got some info on what’s going on, how they got their hands on tesseract energy. Because now that we _actually_ have it, it’s supposed to be easier to figure out, right?” He looks at the pilot hopefully “The time travel thing, I mean.”

“Well, yeah, I guess. But I’m not the super genius here, am I?” He smiles as he shoves the billionaire a bit.

“You sure? Because if I remember correctly, I only finished college thanks to you.” They start walking towards the table where everyone is finishing up their breakfast.

“It’s only because even though you _are_ the genius, I’m the only one with common sense and self-preservation skills in this friendship.”

“Oh, shut up.” Once they reach the table, Rhodey takes another chair and places it next to Tony.

“You don’t think so?” Tony just laughs as he eats a piece of pancake. “Why don’t you ask them then?” He says pointing at their younger selves. Tony keeps laughing and signals an ‘ _ok_ ’. 

“Ask us what?” Anthony asks, leaving his spoon on the empty bowl of cereal.

“Is he- me, _whatever_ \- the reason why you passed college just because I made sure you actually _lived_ through it?”

“Yeah” James answers, not taking his eyes away from his pancakes.

“I _guess_ -“ Anthony tries to speak, but is cut short by Rhodey’s laughing.

“See, I told you. I’m _always_ right.” He pats the billionaire’s back, smiling.

“Sure, sure. Whatever you say platypus.”

**Undisclosed Location, 28th May 2012 11:30**

“Ma’am, I’m sorry it’s taken this long, but I’ve finally spoken to my superior.” The young agent gets Roberta’s attention, making her stand up from her seat.

“So, when do I get to see my Jimmy?”

“You’ll see him soon. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes will come this afternoon to hash some things out,and then they’ll take you to see your son.” Roberta raises an eyebrow. ‘ _Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes? What- Oh_ ’

“You mean _Tony_ Stark and _James_ Rhodes will come and pick us up?”

“Yes, sorry. I should’ve specified. The uhm- _older_ version of Tony Stark and James Rhodes will come and pick you and your husband up this afternoon.” Suddenly, the agent’s phone rings. “Hello?… Yes… Wasn’t it this aftern- No! I mean, yes! Of course, I’ll be there right away sir!” Once he hangs up, he turns to the couple. “Well, change of plans ma’am. They’ll be seeing you right now. Please pack your things and come with me.” Completely shocked, Roberta grabs Terrence’s arm a bit too hard.

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now ma’am. Please come with me.”

“Terrence, grab everything we’ll need. Leave the rest with the family. Make sure my mother’s okay before we leave, please.” Five minutes later, Terrence comes back with her purse. Before they turn around though, they hear soft gasps from some people near them. “What-“

“Oh God, I thought this place would be less- uhm- _crowded_.” Trying to find whoever said that, Roberta looks up, just to find none other than an adult, well-built and well-dressed Tony Stark, followed by… ‘ _Jimmy, oh God. That’s my Jimmy. He’s so grown. God, don’t cry Roberta. Don’t cry_.’ “Was there really _that_ many people at graduation? _Shit_ , what were they giving? Free scholarships? Because I honestly can’t see why _so many_ people would care.” Rhodey hides a smile as he whacks his best friend’s arm.

“Shut up, Tony. They can hear you, dumbass.”

“Oh-“ the billionaire looks around the room, seeing everyone stare at them. “Sorry folks, didn’t mean to offend you.” He then turns to Rhodey “Not like I was lying.” He whacks him again, this time harder. “Jeez. Stop it, drama queen-“

“You rock man!” Some student suddenly shouts from the crowd. Tony slowly turns to whoever said it, trying to remember who he was.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, uhm-“ He squints, thinking he’d be able to distinguish his face better.

“Jackson!” Finally remembering him, the genius laughs.

“Well shit.” He dries his tears of laughter and turns to Rhodey “See, _now_ I’m cool. My life is _so_ much better knowing that.”

“Stop it Tones, that’s not why we are here.” He says with a small smile.

“Oh, right. Mrs. and Mr. Rhodes, we are here for you. The rest? I’m sorry folks, but you’ll just have to wait a bit longer.” He looks around the room, trying to find them “Oh there you are! Just as I remember.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. Someone left a comment a couple of days ago and somehow made some inspiration come back, so thanks, and here you have it. Sorry for keeping you waiting.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

As Roberta and Terrence are guided by some agents up the stairs, Tony and Rhodey wait at the balcony, looking around. Some people decided they were no longer that important, turning their attention back at whatever they were doing, but most of them still looked up in awe, talking amongst themselves.

“Would you look at that.” Tony half-whispers to his best friend, a smile on his face. “We are the ‘ _cool guys_ ’ now. Isn’t that great? Just look at Mr. Pearson. Remember how much he _despised_ me? He even failed one of my tests even though I aced it. _Man_ do I remember my dad’s punishment after that. One for the books, I’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, they are kind of hypocrites, aren’t they? Jackson, wasn’t he the one who used to wait for you everyday on our dorm room’s entrance to - and I quote - ‘ _teach you a lesson_ ’?” As painful memories come back to him, Tony lets out a scoff.

“Yeah. If only he knew what he was doing now. _Ha_! He would _screech_.”

“Do you keep track of him?” The billionaire slaps the colonel’s arm softly.

“He wishes. He works on SI R&D’s department. I’m his boss. Sucks to be him, I guess.” As his best friend opens his mouth to reply, a light scream is heard behind them, making them both turn around to find Roberta, face full of tears walking full speed towards her son, Terrence walking slower behind her.

“ _Jimmy_ -“ She pulls Rhodey into a bone-crushing hug, making the colonel let out some tears as well. She then puts away and looks at him up and down. “Oh God, Jimmy. What a man. What a man, Terrence! Look at our boy.” She hugs him once again.

“I see that, yeah. I’m proud of you, son.” As Roberta stands next to her son, Terrence walks over and mimics his wife’s actions from just one minute ago and pulls his son into another bone-crushing hug.

Meanwhile, Tony stands only a few feet away from them, letting them have their space but still not taking away his eyes from the beautiful scene, a smile on his face. Seeing him so far away, Roberta walks over, tears still streaming down her face.

“Tony. My boy. Look at you.” He was hoping it would happen, but when she puts her arms around him, the genius melts into her embrace. Roberta’s hugs were just amazing.

“You look great Roberta. Beautiful, just as I remembered. Not that I don’t go visit you every month, but it’s refreshing to see this version of you.” Blushing, the woman slaps his arm, making him smile even brighter.

“Always the charmer. You aren’t putting my Jimmy into any trouble, are you?”

“No ma’am. If anything, _he’s_ the one putting _me_ in danger. He’s military, you know? Best you’ll ever see. I don’t even sell weapons anymore. I’m fragile now, like a doll.” Slapping him again, this time harder, Roberta scolds him.

“Don’t you lie to me, Anthony. I’ve seen you in that suit of yours, you almost died. Don’t go around saying you are ‘ _as fragile as a doll_ ’-“ she says mimicking his voice “-because if you pull the superhero stunt, it’s just a matter of time until Jimmy does the-“ Seeing his face, she just _knows_. Those boys always getting in trouble. As she moves her arm to slap him _again_ , Tony backs away, putting his hands forward.

“ _Ah, ah, ah!_ He got into it because _he wanted to_. I didn’t make a suit for him… _per se_ , he just put it on to help me once and…” seeing as her face doesn’t soften, he tries a different approach. “Sorry, if it makes it any better, he’s great at it.” Giving her his best ‘ _Tony Stark smile_ ’, the genius tries to put his hand on her shoulder, but Rhodey comes right on time - _as always -_ and saves him from instant death.

“Don’t grill him about it, mamma. I just do it because he’ll be dead if I wasn’t there. You see what happens when I’m not around. I go out on a mission for two weeks, aliens come to Earth and this guy almost ends up dead.”

“Yeah, Roberta. I need him, he’s my guardian angel.” Putting an arm around his shoulders, Tony pulls his best friend closer to him, making Roberta and Terrence smile.

“Leave the kids alone, honey. I think they’ve learned their lesson”

**Downtown Apartment 28th May 2012, 11:50**

Pepper is sitting on one of the couches facing the windows, laptop on her lap, working, when she hears someone coming in. She doesn’t turn around, too engrossed on her work, but she can definitely hear their conversation.

“You are making too big of a deal about this, Maria.” Seeing as she doesn’t respond, who she imagines is Howard, sights. “What do you want me to say? That I will apologize to him for saying what I think? That’s not going to happen and you know it. He was stupidly reckless pulling that stunt and I’m not going to get on my knees begging for forgiveness when I _know_ I’m right. Not even your silence will make me do it.”

Pepper still doesn’t hear Maria’s voice and too intrigued by her conversation, she slowly turns around, trying to avoid being noticed. When she finally gets her eyes on the couple, she sees Maria giving her back to him, making herself breakfast. Howard sits on the counter, his attention on his wife’s back, waiting for her to turn around. When she doesn’t, he stands up abruptly.

“You are always taking his side, Maria! Whenever he does something stupid it’s always me who gets the blame! I’m your husband-!”

“And he’s my son, Howard! My _son_! Of course he’s not always right. Of course not, I wish he was, but he’s _not._ But you always make a big deal about _everything_ he does. _Always_. He’s making robots? ‘ _Stop doing these stupid things, Anthony. Focus on SI._ ’-“ She says mimicking her husband “ - He wants to go out with his friend? ‘ _You need to stay here, Anthony. You need to work_ ’ He’s 20, Howard! 20 years old! He’s not a machine! He’s our son! A kid who just wants to have a normal life doing what he loves! But you just don’t let him! So _yes_ , I take his side most of the time, but not because I think you are wrong and he’s right, but because I want what’s best for him. So stop with this bullshit of ‘ _I’m your husband-_ ‘ because I’m _your wife_ and it doesn’t make a _fucking difference_ whenever I tell you to stop treating our son as an employee and start seeing him as who he is! Your _son_!” Letting it all out of her chest, Maria grabs her breakfast and goes back the way she came from.

Howard falls back on his seat, defeated. Pepper keeps looking at him for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to her work. If she smiles, no one notices.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**Downtown Apartment 28th May 2012, 12:30**

When Tony, Rhodey and his parents come through the door, Pepper is still on the exact same spot. Sitting on the couch, legs over the living room table, attention on her laptop. When she hears the door opening, she takes her eyes off the screen and sees everyone walking towards her.

“Hey, Pepper. How’s it going?” She stands up to hug Rhodey, it’d been a long time since she saw him.

“Pretty good, all things considered.” The colonel gives her a smile and stands aside, letting his parents see her.

“Mom, dad, this is-“ His mom doesn’t let him finish, she takes to long steps and pulls her into a hug.

“Oh my, Jimmy.” Once Roberta lets Pepper go, she looks her up and down, smiling. “Is she your girlfriend? She’s beautiful, you have great taste, just like your dad.” Pepper blushes as Rhodey opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. Tony on the other hand tries to hold his laughter.

“She’s not-“ The colonel tries to take that idea away from her mind, she’s Pepper after all, one of his best friends, not- _that_.

“She is beautiful, son. You really _do_ have taste.” Not being able to hold it any longer, Tony laughs.

“She _is_ beautiful isn’t she?” The billionaire, still laughing softly, stands next to Pepper, who smacks him on the arm. “And he _wishes_ she was his girlfriend, but sadly he’s not that lucky. But _I_ am.” He puts an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. “Roberta, Terrence, this is Pepper, _my_ girlfriend.” He says that last part looking at his best friend, giving him a cheeky smile.

“Oh, sorry dear. We thought-“

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Sometimes even _I_ wish I was dating Jim, he definitely would cause me much less trouble than this guy.” Putting a hand over his heart, Tony gasps.

“Oh, wow. Betrayed by my own girlfriend. That stings.”

“Serves you right after yesterday’s whole ordeal.” Rhodey replies, winking at his best friend. “But let’s not talk about that now, shall we? Let’s get you settled.”

“There’s a spare room on the end of this hallway. It’s next to Howard and Maria’s.” James nods and guides his parents towards the room, chatting.

The couple, still close to one another, watch as the family walks away, a smile on their faces. Pepper’s the first to look away, fixing her gaze on Tony, who still hasn’t taken his eyes away from the scene.

“It bugs you, doesn’t it?” Her boyfriend finally looks at her, brows furrowed in confusion. “That they have what you can’t.” Still confused, the genius keeps looking at her, not saying a word. “A happy, loving family. It bugs you, doesn’t it?” Finally understanding, he gives her a soft smile and looks away again, this time towards the city.

“I wish it wouldn’t. I shouldn’t be jealous. But I am, and I hate myself for it. Because even now, when I go visit Roberta with him every few months, it always reminds me of what I lost all those years ago. I really don’t mind the fact that I didn’t get to have the relationship I wanted with my dad. It’s the fact that he can still go to a nursing home and see his mom. Always waiting for him to come over and tell her stories about his job. _That’s_ what makes me jealous, that he gets to spend _so much time_ with his mother when I could only spend so little with mine.” As Pepper runs a hand through his hair, he closes his eyes. “I wasted so much precious time with her when I was young. I will never forgive myself. I could’ve done _so much_ with her. But I was always so fixated on making my dad notice me, that I forgot that I already had someone looking after me, who really wanted to spend time with me. I loved her, yeah, and I knew she loved me, but I just took it for granted. I thought, ‘ _she’s my mom, of course she loves me, so what?_ ’. I didn’t know how much I had to lose…” He feels his eyes filling with tears that he doesn’t let fall “until I lost it.”

“Then don’t make that same mistake again.” Turning his whole body, he looks at Pepper. “You’ve been given a second chance. Not many people get that opportunity. Don’t waste it. _Go_. Spend time with your mother. Make good memories, _great_ memories even. Do all those things you’ve always wanted to do with her. Forget about your dad, just focus on her. On what you missed out on when you were a kid. Take her out for dinner, shopping, take a walk around Central Park, go to the museum… Just do _something_ , make the most of the time you’ve got with her before she has to go.” He doesn’t say anything right away, he just delicately grabs her face and pulls her in for a kiss.

“I really don’t deserve you, you know?” She smiles as she smacks his cheek softly.

“Go get her, tiger.” He gives her one last kiss and walks away, but just as he is about to disappear to another room, he turns around.

“Love you!”

_That man_.

————

He finally finds her on the balcony. Leaning on the railing, she holds a mug on both her hands, her attention solely on the streets and the people going by. She’s so engrossed in it, that she doesn’t even hear her son walking out.

“It’s nice out, isn’t it.” She gets startled, almost dropping the mug. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He finally walks over, mimicking his mother’s stand. “What are you doing here all on your own?”

“Needed to think, to get away from everything.” He smiles softly.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I wouldn’t choose the balcony, but I get the feeling.” Hearing that, Maria looks at Tony, _really_ looks at him, and she sees how tired he is, how much he just wants to sit back and do nothing, but she knows that’s not possible, at least not right away.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” She softly whispers, making him look at her, brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Maria sights, dropping her head slightly, her eyes fixated on her mug.

“I mean that I don’t want you to feel this way. That I want you to always be happy, to spend all your time with your girlfriend doing everything you want to do. I don’t want you to worry about anything. I just want to make you forget about your suit of armor, about your superhero friends and just focus on you and those around you. But isn’t that what every mother wants for her child? For them to be happy?” She lets out a soft laugh “I just guess it’s a bit more difficult than it sounds.” The billionaire just then pulls her closer, an arm over her shoulders.

“I guess it is, yeah. But it’s always nice to hear that. I know I get that talk a lot from Pepper, but it’s nice to hear it coming from you. Truth be told, I never knew I would hear it actually _coming from you_. So you can say it as many times as you like.” She lets out a choked laugh, her eyes full of tears. “But let’s not talk about that, right now at least.” He then pulls his arm away and stands straight, making her look at him. “Let’s go have some lunch, okay? Just you and me. You and me having mother and son bonding time. God knows I need it. I’ll tell you _all_ my secrets. I’ll even tell you how to make my younger self listen to you more, if you like.”

“I would love that.” As she stands straight, Tony extends his hand, Maria taking it right away.

“Then let’s go, shall we?”

“Indeed”

_He really missed it._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Italian words and phrases here, so if they are wrong, I'm sorry. I'm Spanish, not Italian lol. But feel free to correct anything that's wrong in a comment, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language (in this case, Italian isn't either), so all mistakes are mine.

**Italian Restaurant, Upper West Side, NYC, 14:00**

“You remembered.” Maria sits down on the table right next to the window, Tony does the same in front of her.

“It’s always been your favorite Italian place, mom. How could I forget? You took me here more times than I can count.” He replies with a small smile.

“Still. Can’t believe it’s still here after so many years…” she pauses “how many years, exactly?”

“Uhh, around 20 years, give or take.” He grabs the menu from the table “To be honest, I think I’m the reason it hasn’t closed yet. I’ve been coming here at least 5 times a month with Pepper for years. I’m their best customer, sometimes -as much as it pains me to say it- the _only_ customer.”

“And I’m sure they appreciate it, Tony.” He looks up from the menu and gives her a soft smile. “What?"

“Nothing- it’s just that you never called me Tony. It was always Anthony, or Antonio, the occasional Tonio here or there, but almost never Tony. I don’t know, it’s- it’s weird. In a good way, of course.” Maria slides her hand over the table to put it over her son’s.

“You are no longer a kid, Tony. I’ve always called you Anthony to try and get it to stick with you. It’s on your birth certificate for a reason, _bambino_. But you are an adult now, it’s not my place to change it now.” The billionaire lets out a small laugh.

“It’s been so long since anyone called me Anthony. The only person who does that now is Pepper, and it’s not exactly good whenever she does.”

“Smart woman, then. She’s lovely, by the way.” Her thumb strokes the back of his hand. “Beautiful. You have great taste.” She sees him try to cover his blush.

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she? Still can’t get my head around how the hell she’s still with me, but I guess she’s always liked complicated.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Tony, if she’s with you it’s for a real reason, not because she ‘ _likes complicated_ ’.” She scolds him playfully.

“Isn’t that why you are with dad? Why you put up with me too?” He asks her with a cheeky smile, making her slap his hand softly.

“Stop that, _bambino_. I put up with you because I love you, it’s never been work for me. You know that.”

“I know you love _me_. But by your answer I guess you _tolerate_ dad.” She lets out a short laugh.

“Sometimes it feels like that, yes. But I love your dad, as much as it pains you to hear.”

“It doesn’t-“ She just gives him a glare, _the_ glare he’s so used to. “It’s just that I still don’t get how you stand him. God knows I blessed the skies when I got out of the house for college.”

“I know how you feel about him. And sometimes even _I_ want to kick his butt out of the house, but I know that that’s not _him_. That’s not the man I fell in love with, but he’s not gone. He’s there somewhere, he just needs to come out.” Tony just looks at her, pondering her words when the waiter gets to the table.

“Hi Mr. Stark! It’s been so long since you came around!” He doesn’t look older than 17 to Maria, reminding her of her Antonio.

“Yeah, sorry Peter. Been busy these couple of weeks.” Tony gives him a genuine smile in return.

“I bet, we saw everything that happened on TV. It was so awesome what you did out there. Thank you so much for that. The restaurant would’ve been destroyed if it kept coming closer to this area. Can’t lose this job now, I’ve almost saved enough to go to MIT.”

“You got in?” At the vigorous nod from the kid, Tony smiles and pats his back softly. “See? Told you you’d get in, no problem. Didn’t even need my help.”

“Yeah, it was great when I got the news. And thank you again for all the help last semester, it really was helpful.” The kid keeps blushing more and more at Tony’s words of encouragement, making Maria smile seeing the interaction.

“Ah, it was nothing Peter. You know where to find me if you need help over there in MIT. Call any time you need me.”

“I will Mr. Stark!” Finally, he opens his little notebook. “What would you want? The usual?”

“Yeah, and get the same for her, would you?” The boy nods without even taking any note and walks back to the kitchen. Maria follows his movements until he disappears, then fixing her eyes on her son.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. He just reminds me of you somehow.” He blushes a bit more, shaking his head slightly.

“What? Physically or-?”

“Both. You sure he isn’t your son? Because I sure see the resemblances.” She lets out a loud laugh at her son’s horrified face.

“ _What?_ No, no, no. Peter’s _not_ my son, mom. I just help him out sometimes.”

“Like a tutor? I didn’t think you’d have the patience to teach anything to anyone. God knows it was impossible to get you to teach me how the new microwave worked after you tinkered with it.” Remembering that moment, the billionaire smiles widely.

“Oh, yeah. I remember that. But it’s not that _I_ didn’t have the patience, it was _you_ that didn’t seem to grab even the simple concepts of how it worked. That’s why I just taught Anna and Jarvis, they got it on the fly, mom.” She grasps dramatically, acting betrayed.

“ _¿Come hai potuto farmi questo?_ I feel betrayed, Anthony.” He lets out a laugh at her mother’s antics, reminding him too much of his own.

“ _Scusa, mamma_. Didn’t mean to offend you. But it is different with Peter. That kid’s a genius. Still don’t know why he needed my help, he would’ve gotten a perfect score even without my advice.”

“A little genius too, huh? Still sure he isn’t you kid?” Before he can respond, Peter walks over with their meals,setting them on the table.

“Here you have it. Do you need anything else?”

“Nah, thanks Peter. Everything looks great.” Not being able to wait any longer, Maria takes a bite of her lasagna.

“It is amazing dear. Please tell the cook they did a great job. _Vera lasagna italiana.”_ Peter smiles and nods, grabbing every unused wine glass.

“Will do, miss. I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear that.” Both of them start eating in silence, enjoying the meal. After a while, Tony breaks the silence.

“Still as good as you remember?” With her mouth full, she just nods. “This lasagna is just unmatched. I need to restrain myself sometimes to not come her every day.” Drinking a bit of water from her glass, Maria nods slightly.

“I know the feeling, _bambino_. But we definitely didn’t have a waiter as cute as this one.” She answers chuckling. She noticed how embarrassed it makes him to talk about how good he is towards Peter or how much he looks like him, so she decides to do just that.

“Yeah, I guess apart from a genius, Peter’s made for this job.”

“The way I see it is _destino,_ Antonio, _destino_.” He frowns, not sure about what she means.

“Fate? What does it have to do with it?”

“Because he works here, you were able to help him with his studies, which made him get into that fancy university-“

“MIT is not fancy, mom-“ She shushes him.

“Shh _bambino_. Fancy or not fancy, because you come here you were able to help him. Which makes it _destino_. Fate is what brought you or him here.” He stares at her for a couple of seconds before he smiles.

“God mom, you are such an _Italian_ sometimes.” Instead of taking it as some kind of an insult, Maria grins.

“Thank you, Antonio. I try to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews, they help a lot.


End file.
